


Return of the Ara-Bunny Night

by GrandmamasCannolis



Series: Ara-Bunny Nights [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 1001 Nights, A sequel to Ara-Bunny Nights, Belly Dancing, F/M, Seduction, Slightly suggestive, The original can be found among my works here, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: A sequel to the first story I ever posted here, Ara-Bunny Nights. A few years later, Nick and Judy are on a summer break together as a married couple. Yet Judy has yet again another surprise in store for her husband...or two.





	Return of the Ara-Bunny Night

It was a late summer evening at the downtown of Zootopia, during the time of the year when that part of the city was just as hot as Sahara Square itself. Even the nights weren´t any colder than the days, which was good news for all the mammals in there, for they didn´t necessarily need to move to other districts for their holiday if they wanted some heat.

At the downtown was also where Nick and Judy Wilde´s new home was located. It had been over two and a half years since the two had started dating, and they had just recently bought it after getting married. The simple yet spacious and peaceful apartment was just what the two had wanted.

Currently, they were enjoying their summer break for a few weeks before going back to the ZPD. After several days of long, stressful work with only a few breaks, Nick and Judy were more than happy to spend lots of quality time with each other.

As the sun was setting, Nick was just returning from a shopping spree around the small shops near their home. While he was doing this, his doe wife had said she had a little surprise in store for him. Being a fox who loved both giving and getting surprises, Nick wondered what it would be, but Judy hadn´t told him a thing. 

“Good thing it´s only a two minutes walk from our home to the local pastry shop. No need to waste gas on that on a hot day like this”, the fox thought while carrying his bag, full of fruit, pastries and their favorite sodas. He wiped sweat off his furry forehead as he enjoyed the warmth in the air.

Even though he loved to relax from the hard work with Judy, there was a part in him that wanted to do something exciting during their holiday too. Nick didn´t have anything specific in his mind, but it had to be at least something he and Judy hadn´t done together at least yet. But whatever he or she had in mind, they´d always discuss about it before deciding anything.

While walking in the setting sun towards their home, Nick thought of the many fun and unusual situations he and Judy had been at together. However, there was one he remembered quite fondly.

A long time ago, the two were on a vacation at a hotel at Sahara Square, the heart of Zootopia´s nightlife. There, the rabbit had surprised him during a night by revealing something she had learned from a fennec dance instructor at the district. Judy had performed a very flirtatious and sultry belly dance to her beloved fox, who had been stunned and surprised by how good she was at that. Nick could still remember all her hypnotic moves at the tune of the Oriental dance music. Just thinking about it made him smile, even though it wasn´t brought up a lot after that.

Pulling out his keys, Nick approached the apartment and opened the door. Climbing up the stairs, he reached their home. Luckily to them, they didn´t have cantankerous neighbors in this home anymore, so they could sleep their nights peacefully there.

“Carrots, I´m back!” he said as he opened the door.

But nobody answered. It was very quiet at their apartment.

Puzzled, Nick went in, wondering where Judy was. As he stepped over the threshold, his eyes went wide.

Their living room looked so different from usual. With its closed curtains, exotic cushions, scented candles and dim lighting, it almost looked like a palace chamber from the 1001 Nights. As a fox who had loved those stories since he was a kit, Nick thought it looked cool, but didn´t understand why it looked like this.

As he placed his bag on a nearby shelf, he noticed something very familiar on the small table in the middle of the room, next to their fireplace.  
It was an exotic oil lamp, except it was a prop bought from a costume shop instead of a real one. Still, Nick remembered seeing a very similar-looking lamp years ago at Sahara Square during one summer night. He was getting a strong feeling of déjà vu as he went to look at it.

“Where did this come from? Let me guess: I´ll have to rub this?” he chuckled at himself.

Suddenly, a husky female voice answered.

“Why yes, darling. Do that and your dreams will come true”, the voice said.

Nick was startled at first but then, his feeling of déjà vu was getting stronger. He did as the voice told. His heart started pounding, as he realized what was happening.

Sultry, Oriental dance music started playing in a familiar tune. Nick´s attention turned to the curtains at the other end of the room that were parting.

Judy emerged from there smoothly with an enticing smile on her face. She looked beautifully radiant in her sparkly two-piece belly dancer attire consisting of a strapless bra and a chiffon skirt, both made of royal purple silk that matched the color of her eyes and trimmed with gold coins. The rabbit also had jewelry on her forehead, paws and feet as well as several gauzy veils all around her. 

Nick couldn´t take his eyes off such a stunning sight. His wife looked even more gorgeous to him than she did during her first act years ago. He backed away a bit and sat on one of the cushions, letting Judy begin her dance yet again.

And even though it had been years since she danced last time, she was still one great at that. Nick didn´t know whether she had practiced again or not, but it looked marvelous to him nonetheless.

Judy spun her wide, shapely hips perfectly in tune with the music while moving her tight stomach and holding her paws in the air. Even though she was no professional belly dancer, she still was surprisingly talented at it and even looked the part, from her curvaceous hips to her flat yet still feminine chest. The rabbit had taken the lessons into her heart definitely.

Nick kept admiring in amazement as Judy´s pace got faster along with the music, yet there was still the right smoothness in her movements, almost as if she was flying across the floor. So relaxed and blissful yet so enticing and wild at the same time. A liberating feeling filled her body as she was enjoying this just as much.

He had seen Judy dance very well before, both at Gazelle´s concert and at the floors of fancy restaurants with her beloved fox, but seeing her belly dance was surely a rare treat to him. Nick always loved seeing Judy show her more feminine and sexy side to him, which she showed to no other mammal in the world, and this was one of the occasions when it showed the best.

She vibrated and gyrated her body in a very hypnotic tone, almost like toying with it as she smiled slyly at Nick during the dance. Through the transparent gauzy veil on her face, he could see those lovely bunny lips smiling at him in the most flirtatious of ways. The fox blushed a bit as he noticed this.

The music kept on going longer than during her previous dance. The does shook her shoulders and hips, swung her rear, wiggled her fluffy tail, moved her paws in a wavelike pattern and rocked her chest back and forth, all perfectly in tune with the music. The more moves she did, the more she impressed her husband. Nick thought she almost danced like a pro.

Finally, the music ended as she dropped a couple of her veils and swung her belly teasingly at Nick. He applauded almost instantly.

“In the words of Gazelle: Wow. You´re one hot dancer”, he said.

“Glad you liked my little surprise”, Judy walked closer to Nick and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

“You know I always wondered when I would get to see you try that out again. But I didn´t expect you to outdo yourself this time”, he said as he went to get some of the snacks he brought on the bag.

Judy took a couple of the grapes he had gotten for the two as they sat down on a cushion close to each other, enjoying the fruit there. Using one of her veils, Judy pulled Nick closer to her as she placed her paw around his neck.

“Wonder where you got the idea to do this for the second time though”, Nick said as he looked at the prop lamp on the table.

As he mentioned that, Judy smiled at him again.

“Glad you asked, Nick. There´s actually a 1001 Nights themed costume party at the Wind Dune Nightclub, and we´re invited. A lot of our friends are there too, like Yax and Gazelle. It´s gonna be a real fun occasion, with all the food and entertainments so we´re definitely not going to miss it. Also, Clawhauser said he wants us to send selfies from that party to him too”, Judy explained.

Nick was delighted. Wind Dune was one of the best nightclubs at Sahara Square, second only to the one at the Palm Tree. It sounded just like the kind of fun they´d enjoy together during their holiday. 

“Sounds pretty great. When is it?” he asked, putting down the soda can he drank from.

“It´s on Sunday. I volunteered to help with the entertainment there a bit, as you probably noticed from the dance that I had prepared to show you. I´ll dance at the party as one of the entertainers, and I even got a costume for your role too”, Judy said as she pulled out a box from under a table, and took out a bundle of clothing that she handed to Nick.

“Uh…what are these silk pajamas?” he was puzzled at first.

“Just try them on”, Judy smiled.

Nick went to change for a while. After a minute, he came back, clad in regal white robes fit for a desert prince or a sultan. The fox also wore a turban with an emerald that fit the color of his eyes, a fancy cape and a golden and purple belt with a prop sword in it.

“How do you like it? I think you look quite handsome in that”, Judy said, bringing a small mirror.

“Hmmm….not bad. Not bad at all. Thanks a lot, Judy. I think the lamp would add a nice touch to it too”, a delighted Nick said.

Judy nodded. She was glad Nick was on board with them going to the costume party. Being the kind of bunny who always loved playing dress up since the Halloween parties of her childhood, the rabbit loved doing that with her husband as well.

“Here´s to hoping we win the prize for the best costume too. The mighty fox sultan and his sultry rabbit belly dancer”, Judy held his hand.

“I´d like you better as my Queen that tells me a bunch of amazing stories, but that is good too”, Nick looked warmly at the voluptuous bedlah-clad rabbit, who went to open the curtains on the window.

For a moment, the two placed their arms around each other, just like during the moment when they outwitted their main enemy years ago. They gazed at the setting sun through the window, which gave the area a beautiful reddish hue at that moment. It was only a few minutes before it would truly get dark outside.

Judy looked coyly at both the scenery and her fox. The atmosphere there felt very romantic to her, almost like one of those stories.   
Nick was feeling that two. The fox and the rabbit leaned closer to one another, holding paws and gazing lovingly into each other´s eyes.

“Oh, I just can´t wait to spend that party with you in a few days”, she batted her eyelashes at him.

“I´m always ready for another Ara-Bunny night with you”, Nick said, kissing her softly on the lips.

The two begun a long and romantic kiss in front of the sunset as an icing on the cake. It was yet another of those moments that showed how playfulness and romantic affection went hand in hand in their relationship. 

All of this had made Nick very excited about the costume party too. He couldn´t wait to see Judy dance again, and for the two to spend yet another romantic moment or two there as well.


End file.
